She was never cold when she was with him
by Darclight
Summary: She was supposed to be married off to satisfy her father's wished. But there's already someone she holds dear. White Knight. (AU) One-shot.


**She Was Never Cold When She Was With Him**

 **A/N: This is another Weiss x Jaune Fanfic, enjoy. Also, I tried to do a One-shot without a Lemon in it - that ended in a fiery pit... Really though, I wanted to do this without a Lemon, but I couldn't help myself.**

 **Just to point out that this is the Weiss and Jaune after Volume 3 of the canon. This means they look like their descriptions in Volume 4.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own RWBY.**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **She Was Never Cold When She Was With Him**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Jaune Arc was not one to be woken by anybody, as he was grumpy beyond compare, so the person on the other side had better have a very good explanation. Heck! It was 02:00AM in the morning and he was just dreaming he had won the new Pumpkin Pete's hoodie.

He was wearing a normal white t-shirt and boxers; his bunny onesie was unavailable for a night where it really would've warmed him up.

Not even bothering to see who was out there Jaune opened the door and imagine his surprise when he sees "her". There before him stood a girl with snow-white hair, pale skin almost like that of a Vampire. She had on her signature dress, which was wet?

Jaune is so shocked he failed to react when Weiss tackled him, all while crying? Wait, what?! Weiss Schnee, the strong yet beautiful girl he had protected when he was her Guardian.

Maybe I should explain... Guardians are people employed by Nobility or just downright people who had boatloads of money. So, basically they employed respectable Huntsmen to protect their family. Jaune Arc was employed by the Schnee's to protect Weiss.

When Weiss reached the age, of sixteen, he was payed handsomely to never see Weiss ever again; Father's orders for apparently Weiss had grown affections towards him.

He stood there jaw-slacked when Weiss' father confirmed that she indeed had confessed to Winter of her feelings. Winter hardly ever spoke to the man so how? How did Jacques Schnee know?

Had to be one of the other Guardians Hunters Jacques assigned.

Anyway, Jaune has to focus on the crying mess of the girl he had protected since she was thirteen years old. Jaune at the time he was five years older than her. Firstly, Jaune closed the door as the icy coldness receded.

Being far taller than Weiss, he picked her up Bridal Style and led them to his couch. As Jaune was walking he could swore he felt Weiss snuggle further into him? No! That could never work, she was eighteen, and he twenty-three and her father would never allow it.

Setting Weiss down he was met with eyes red from crying, dare he say it a bit of snot rolling down her nose! He bent down and wiped her eyes and nose with his sleeve in that order.

He saw her look up at him with a small smile, which he took, as thanks. She took his hand in hers and placed her icy-cold cheek on it.

"I've missed you..." She whispered, if he hadn't been keenly listening he would've probably missed it. He let her enjoy the moment until he went to his bedroom and procured a blanket, the comfiest and easy to warmed one. He wrapped it around her shivering frame and went to the kitchen.

After a few moments, he returned with two cups of Hot Chocolate. He put the drink in her hands, sat down next to her and waited for her to explain.

"I-I am supposed to be marrying some guy my father set up for me... H-His name is Henry Marigold... I couldn't deal with it all and ran away..." Weiss finally explained, her eyes focused on the mug she held in her hands. Jaune on instinct wrapped Weiss in a hug, as he knew her. He knew that Weiss was a steadfast and reliable girl who wanted to forge her own path in life. But... now to be married, all of that was gonna come apart. She wasn't even going to have the chance to choose her own love life.

"You know this is probably the first place they're going to check, right?" Jaune asked with concern dripping from his voice as Weiss relaxed into him, "What will we do when they get here?"

"For all I care they'd have to drag me out of here! Jaune Arc, I love you! Always have and always will! Please... take me... Before I get dragged back I at least want to make one choice for myself." Weiss exclaimed, her hands shaking as it was clenched tight. Fresh tears welling in her eyes as she looked at Jaune with red dusting her cheeks.

Jaune could only stare at Weiss mouth agape, he never expected the little girl he once piggybacked yell that at him. He placed his hands on her shoulder and went to talk some reason into her.

 **/**

It had been about half an hour later and Weiss was still as adamant to give herself to him, even going so far to stand infront of him with only her panties on... Jaune had seen Weiss naked many times when she screamed at the most random thing when she came out of the shower. Funny thing was that, that was never any danger.

Jaune averted his gaze all while trying to keep his member from hardening. It seems that the two years he was gone had her grown into a mature woman; that much was evidenced by Weiss' womanly feature being more outspoken, wait was that Weiss taking off her panties?! Jaune, now with closed eyes still tried to reason with Weiss that all of this was wrong, that he was far too older for her.

His breath hitched when he felt her soaked body straddle him. He felt her fingers trace his chest through his shirt, with her nails adding a more enhanced feel to it. Her mouth stopped right next to his right-ear, and whispered.

"Please... Look at me, Jaune... Look how much I've grown..."

Although it was a whisper Jaune could quite literally feel the emotion ebb of every word – it was scary... but, more so, something he knew he had to do. Damn she always has the ability to make me do whatever she wants!

Hesitantly, Jaune opened his eyes and came face-to-face with Weiss who was blushing, looking him in the eyes. He noticed her eyes were watery as if she was on the verge of crying.

And he knew that he never wanted to see the look on her face ever again.

So, as gently as he could he leaned forward and captured his lips with his own. He saw the raw emotion and knew that this was something he had to do. Weiss gasped a bit when Jaune's warm lips connected with her own.

It was calming her from the thoughts of marrying a complete stranger. His kiss was literally dispelling all those thoughts out off her mind.

Weiss closed her eyes and calmed down, until something pushed at her lips – it was Jaune's tongue. Her mouth opened immediately as she invited him into the moist cavern of her mouth. His tongue all of a sudden touched her own and started to caress it.

Weiss' eyes widened when he pulled her body flush against his, feeling her breast squish against his shirt. Her body was wet from still a bit damp from the rain and she knew his entire front side was going to become wet as well.

As the kiss intensified, Weiss could feel Jaune's arms around her waist pulling her closer, as if he wanted their bodies to become merged. Weiss' lips disengaged for a moment as she felt something hard press against her thighs.

Looking down she could see Jaune's boxers sporting a massive tent. Glancing back at Jaune she saw him with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry..." Jaune apologized, all while Weiss' heart soared when she realized that Jaune wanted this as much as she did. Her hands moved to his face and without warning pulled him into a kiss.

"Let's do this in the bedroom, please..." Weiss whispered, into Jaune's neck after the kiss. Jaune picked her up as Weiss began inhaling his scent. This was it; this was where she always belonged, here, with him.

 **/**

As Jaune lay Weiss down on his bed with his form over hers and the look in his eyes could equate to pure Lust and Love. Weiss gulped as the feelings washed over her. She unconsciously shivered in anticipation and love.

This was the man she loved, and he was gonna be her first.

She felt his fingers trace her right cheek as his other hand-traced electricity on her tummy. She gulped as her skin started to tingle with his touch. She felt his soft lips touch her own and immediately reciprocated. It was long before their tongues started wrestling for control.

After a few seconds, Jaune withdrew his tongue adding a sense of missing and coldness within Weiss. It was all but forgotten when Weiss felt lips tracing her neck and towards her breasts. He stopped at her collarbone for a good ten seconds, every light peck from Jaune's lips drew forth gasps, and moans form Weiss' mouth.

It wasn't until Jaune came to Weiss' pert breasts that Weiss' moans reached a whole other crescendo. His right hand's finger pinched her erect nipple. While the left-hand kept methodically squeezing her other breast.

After a while, his left hand left her breast and started to move down lower, slower, as it felt her tummy and bellybutton. When his hand made contact with her petal Weiss gasped, in surprise at the warm touch.

Weiss felt juices flow down the crack of her butt as it pooled together on the bed. Slowly, carefully, passionately, his hand started to caress Weiss' lower lips as his face retracted from her pert nipple and watched Weiss' facial expressions.

Weiss felt as if she was in Nirvana at how Jaune pleasured her, his eyes focused on hers as the rhythm to her pussy increased. Her cheeks were coloured Red and the breathing grew heavier and faster the more Jaune's fingers started to move. Weiss' eyes drooped as the pleasure uncoiled all the stress she dealt with today.

Her eyes widened when she felt one of Jaune's fingers go inside her fold and started to sensually rub her insides. Her moans rose in volume due to the new sense of pleasure coursing throughout her body. Her arms wrapped around his back and started to scrape her nails along his back.

This... This was what she craved. She craved him and all the emotions he arose in her.

It wasn't long before Weiss came with a scream of immense pleasure as her muscles felt like jelly. Sweat matted her entire face and body as Jaune withdrew his fingers from Weiss' quivering, wet pussy.

Weiss, still unable to properly move felt her right-breasts' nipple being slathered with a liquid, looking down Weiss saw it was Jaune's quim coated fingers rubbing her nipple. And in the next moment he licked it clean. Weiss, still recovering gasped when she felt something hard a sturdy settle at the entrance of her petal. Jaune placed his fingers under her chin and guided her eyes towards his own. Her face was red of embarrassment, which has been happening alot tonight.

"Are you ready?" Jaune asks.

Weiss nods at Jaune and her eyes scrunch together tightly as she feels him push himself inside of her, he stops when he feels resistance. Weiss is looking at him through half-lidded eyes while tears are rolling down her face. Jaune immediately understands that Weiss has just given him permission, so he kisses her to calm her down and slowly Jaune starts to push more of himself inside Weiss.

He breaks through her hymen when Weiss gives a high-pitched scream, her arms wrap around his neck as she is biting his shoulder. Not long after he is fully sheathed inside of Weiss as the two of them are just laying there, Jaune waiting for Weiss to get accustomed to the feeling, Weiss happy to just be able to finally bond with Jaune.

After a few seconds, Weiss whispers into Jaune's ear that he can move. Jaune starts to move slowly as he rocks back and forth with Weiss following along as she holds unto him for dear life. And it's not long before Jaune starts to pick up speed and rhythm as he begins to pound Weiss. He's like a raging inferno up against her as he keeps pushing himself deeper and deeper into her. She can't keep up as he picks her up and with an almost animalistic rage he pushes her up against his bedroom wall even though they've just become one a scant minute ago.

She inhales his scent as his lips trail her neck and collarbone. Her long snow-white hair flutters due to the way he keeps thrusting himself into her. Minutes later once they've returned to the bed he sits with his legs crossed and her riding his lap as he teases her erect nipples. Her fingers intertwine in his blonde locks as she tries to keep the volume of her moans and gasps down, it isn't working. What did she expect? The man she fell inlove with all those years ago stole her heart, mind, and body. Since that day, her entire being has belonged to him. And she loved it, loved to be his and she would shout it to the entire World.

So it came to no surprise as Weiss didn't muffle her screams on his shoulder or when she muffled it in his chest. Oh Om she's close!

"J-Jaune, I... I want you to Cum inside!" He stiffens and then the reality of it all is coming back to him. That's when he tries to pull out and finds that her legs are wrapped around his back essentially locking him in place. Her eyes widen further... "Cum with me!" She yells as he undulates for the last time shooting in copious amount of his semen inside of her womb. She shudders when she feels the warmth spreading inside her, screams in utter pleasure as her walls grip him tight and she begins to squirt around his member. Jaune, so lost in pleasure gives up and thrusts a few more times, as he releases the last of his semen inside her fill to the brim womb. Weiss is frozen in pleasure as she stares at the ceiling, mouth agape and eyes the size of dinner plates. Her body is covered in sheen of sweat and there's an amount of drool leaking from out of her mouth.

Her pussy leaking both of their liquids as his cock is still inside of her. She suddenly loses all muscle strength and proceeds to fall into his chest exhausted. Jaune surprised to find her sleeping as his cock is still wedged inside her gaping pussy.

"I love you..." She mumbles in her sleep as he tries to detach his member from within her pussy, thing is he can't, her pussy has a vice grip on his member and her arms have wrapped around his waist. He's trapped. And yet, he doesn't care for he loves the feeling of being enclosed in warmth, her warmth.

'Your father is so going to kill me, not to mention Winter.' Jaune thinks as Weiss lies atop him with a serene smile on her face.

 **/**

Jaune is awoken when he hears knocking at the front door as the Angel draped over him breathes softly. Slowly, dislodging his flaccid member from her womanhood he lays her back down and gets dressed for the knocking gets harder and faster. And as he he's dressing he realizes that it's morning so he checks his bedroom clock and finds that it's Seven A.M.

He sees Weiss shiver involuntarily and summarily pulls the comforter over her naked body. He walks out the door and softly closes it and then he speeds to his front door.

"Coming!"

He yells as he pulls the white shirt over his head. He unlocks the door and that's where he makes his biggest mistake. He comes face-to-face with the Ice Empress herself – Winter Schnee; and is it him, or is she glaring at him?

"H-Hello Winter." Jaune says a nervous tick on his face as he rubs the back of his head.

"Don't hello me! I know Weiss is here! She probably told you everything already, right? I need to speak to her." Winter orders, her arms clasped behind her back as she glares at Jaune, "More importantly, why is Weiss' undergarment lying on the floor?" Winter asks, her eyes looking at Weiss' panties. Jaune gulps in fear and begins to formulate a response, well, it's harder when you're looking at the Ice Queen herself.

Just as he is about to respond Weiss steps out of his bedroom with the covers wrapped around her naked, lithe body.

'I'm dead...'

"H-How dare you, you cretin!" Winter yells in anger, drawing her rapier and making ready to stab him. He's saved when Weiss jumps infront of him and the tip of the rapier stops just inches from Weiss' eye. She neither flinches nor acquiesces when Winter asks her to move. And Jaune's surprised for he has never seen Weiss like this for she usually listens to Winter within a second. Winter is also starstrucked for she's looking at Weiss with shock... and is that admiration?

"Is thi your choice?" Winter asks, sheathing her rapier.

"Yes." Weiss says with such clarity and heart that Winter closes her eyes and when she opens them again she is smiling at Weiss. Winter nods at Weiss and gives her a hug, but unbeknownst to Weiss she's glaring daggers at Jaune making him shiver in abject fear. He gulps as sweat covers his brows.

"Father, has requested that I bring you back, but if you come with Jaune I'm sure he'll understand the situation a bit more thoroughly. And Weiss, good luck..." Winter says, and she soon departs to the car that she came with. Weiss releases a shuddering breath. She's gonna need all the luck in the World... Suddenly, two strong arms wrap themselves around her and a head comes to rest atop hers; a signature of what he always did when he chooses to reward her progress with either the sword or Dust studies.

Her cheeks burned red even after their night of debauchery, even when he's seen her naked, this gesture has her heating up, the soreness between her legs all but forgotten. Winter didn't specify what time to come so she could kill time, and time she would kill with this man she loved with all her heart

 **/**

 **Seventeen Years Later**

"Are you ready?"

Weiss asked, as she stood by the door leading to their conjoined bedroom. Jaune was kneeling infront of their second child, Jasper, 13 years old. Jaune was currently tying a bow around his son's neck (Who kept squirming in place.) When Jaune was finally done, he stood to his full height and patted his son's head.

"All done. Hey Weiss doesn't he look snazzy?"

"Snazzy? Only you would say something like that. But yeah you look really dashing Jasper." Weiss answered, as she walked closer to Jasper and patted down his suit and checking for any imperfections. Suddenly, the doorbell went off signalling that Jasper's date arrived.

"Dweeb, your girlfriend's here!" A feminine voice called out from the front door. Not even a second went by when Jasper sped past his mother and went to answer the door.

She's not my girlfriend!" Jasper yelled from the room, his cheeks flaming hot from embrrasment.

"Don't call your brother a Dweeb, Crystal!" Weiss scolded their eldest daughter from the bedroom.

"Sorry mooom!" Crystal yelled back in an overly sarcastic tone. Jaune simply sighed as he saw Weiss getting agitated by Crystal's lackadaisical and ill-mannered demeanour. He moved in quickly, placed both hands on Weiss' shoulder, and began to massage them.

"Hey, hey now, no need to get worked up. Crystal's at that age where she doesn't wanna listen to us anymore. You should know you were once the same." Jaune said, as Weiss relaxed into him, humming in pleasure from the massage.

"It still doesn't give her an excuse to be rude to her brother and me. Anyways, let's go see of Jasper and his date off." Weiss said, turning around and pecking her husband's cheek.

"Yes ma'am." Jaune said, kissing Weiss' upside of her hand.

"Dweeb..." Weiss muttered, cheeks aflame as she turned around and headed to the front door.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled, as he followed his beloved wife.

 **/**

 **The End**

 **How'd you like that? No, seriously... how DID you like that? I just can't get enough of this pair! Just something about Weiss x Jaune gets me for some reason. Yes, I still love Arkos (And always will) but imagining Weiss with Jaune is... life. Maybe it's just me... (Sigh)**

 **Anyways, Sorry for my long hiatus on my othe Fanfics just didn't have the time for it (Blame Writer's block and Life.) But good news I'm already halfway done with in My Defence It Was Just a Sword and a Mask and Shattered Order, Secret God War is still coming.**

 **This Weird Theory has been going around that The Till Dust Till Dawn's shopkeeper is the infamous Wizard, do any of you think it could be him? I mean he almost runs every shop in Vale, somehow... And I wouldn't put it past Rooster Teeth to have a Key Character there from the beginning, the more I think on this the more real it could be. And if it is I along with the theorist called it!**

 **Ciao!**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
